


a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

by dragonyfox



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Murder Husbands, i don't think you really need to know about both fandoms tbh, murder husbands adopt murder children, thats not a tag but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: In which Will and Hannibal make a pit stop in Ormond and pick up a few strays.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, this is just a oneshot but i am a firm believer in poly so take that as you will
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0

The map was halfway sprawled across the dash on the passenger side, where Will was scanning it, looking for a place to stop for a while. Being on the run with a serial killer was stressful, and really, he’d like to settle down somewhere for at least a few weeks. 

“Ah,” he says eventually, and lands his finger on a point on the map. “Here. There’s a town called Ormond nearby. It’s remote, which is good, but it’s small, which isn’t. But…”

“If you believe it is worth the risk, dear Will,” Hannibal said, “Then we shall go there.”

Will gave Hannibal a small smile. “I do. And hey, maybe we can get a dog, finally.”

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully, and turned at the exit Will pointed out. 

.

Susie’s hands had been shaking from well before they even first broke into Joey’s old work. Not for the first time, she cursed her dumbass brain for being so easily swayed by her friends. If she’d just bowed out, she wouldn’t be in this stupid fucking mess.  A literal mess, too, she despaired, looking at the growing puddle of cooling blood which she had thought might make it easier to clean, but was only making it harder because it was getting stickier and her hands were covered in it from when Frank had helped her stab the stupid janitor. 

“Stop freaking out,” Joey said softly, tapping her ducked head gently. “It’s all good. We’re almost done anyway.”

“No we aren’t, Joey,” Julie said, rolling her eyes. “And besides, wait ‘til you try to get this shit out of your clothes. We’re gonna have to steal a bunch of hydrogen peroxide.”

Joey opened his mouth to respond. 

“Shut up shut up shut up,” Frank hissed, yanking Julie and Joey both down so their heads were below the aisle, “Someone’s coming, shhh!”

Susie’s heart pounded harder than she’s ever felt it before. Even the pacer test didn’t make her heart slam against her lungs like they were doing now. They were going to get found out and taken to jail and she’d never see her mom or her friends again and and and

“Ah, what a mess,” a man said, and it took Susie too long to hear the exasperation instead of the horror like she’d expected. 

“Mhm. This is ameteur work,” another man replied with a lightly accented voice. “My first kill was similarly messy.”

Susie held her breath as footsteps sounded on the linoleum floor. Joey seemed about as panicked as she was, even behind his mask, but she could feel the almost manic energy from both Frank and Julie. It was only a matter of time before those two rushed out and tried stabbing these two much older men, and Susie  _ knew _ it would be a horrible idea. 

“Four sets of footprints in the blood,” the first man said, then, “And four stab wounds. This one looks a little hesitant compared to the rest- multiple killers, then. And the angle… I think kids did this, Hannibal.”

There was a moment of silence, then, warily, “... Will.”

“Regardless,” the first voice- Will, said, “They’re behind that aisle over there. Come out, you’re not in as much trouble as you think you are.”

“What?” Joey whispered. 

Frank stood up, and loudly asked, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means you got damn lucky that a serial killer and a vigilante murderer caught you and not, say, the cops,” Will said, with what Susie was _sure_ was a bit of a laugh to his voice. 

Susie’s gut dropped to her feet. Serial killer? Vigilante murderer? Who’s to say they wouldn’t just kill them just because? But Frank was walking towards the two men with his knife brandished, as were Julie and Joey, and Susie, well, she had to follow, didn’t she?

“It seems you were right, dear Will,” the one called Hannibal said when the four of them turned the corner. “How old are you four?”

“What’s it to you?” Frank demanded. 

“Frank’s nineteen, the rest of us are eighteen,” someone said, and a moment later, Susie realized it was her. 

Julie jabbed her in the ribs with an elbow. “Susie!”

She collapsed onto her friend at the jab, and Julie caught her. So, she was mad, but not so furious that she didn’t care. 

“Hey!” Frank snapped, “Shut up! Don’t tell them our fucking names! Are you stupid?”

The scruffier of the two men- Will- was quiet for a moment, then looked up at the much more polished man.

“... Yes, Will?”

“Abigail was nineteen.”

“... Yes, she was.”

A knife was in Will’s hand in a flash, and settled against Hannibal’s exposed collarbone. “You took her from me.”

Susie felt her friends tense the same as she did at this display. Nothing was making sense- who was Abigail? What did this girl have to do with anything? Was this Will guy gonna kill them all, including his serial killer, what, boyfriend? 

Hannibal seemed to not notice the knife or the tension. “I did, yes.”

“I know I said I wanted to stay a while somewhere,” Will said, “But these kids are obviously just beginning their journey.”

Hannibal laughed then, and reached out to pet Will’s curls, knife pressing against his collarbone harder with the movement. “Will, please. Speak plainly.”

“They’re going to need some… guidance,” Will said then, and if Susie wasn’t being supported by Julie she’d have collapsed onto the ground. He continued, “Hannibal, you have me. Let me have this.”

“I no longer can deny you anything, my dear Will,” Hannibal said softly. 

Will beamed, and the knife disappeared as he turned to them. “Alright, kids, keep your masks on for now while I teach you how to  _ properly  _ clean a crime scene…”

.

Susie was still stunned, and ended up curled on Joey’s lap in the back of the two strange mens’ car, since she was the only one small enough to sit in someone’s lap, and Frank and Julie were the ones quickest to draw and needed their laps free. Not that Joey was a hardship to sit on- he was softer than Julie and Frank combined. 

The car was silent for a long time, and Susie couldn’t help but keep thinking about the body in the trunk. 

“Right, so,” Will said when they pulled onto the highway out of town. He unbuckled himself and twisted in his seat so he could look at all of them. “Names?”

“Will, your seatbelt,” Hannibal said. 

Will ignored him, and looked at the four of them expectantly. 

“I’m Susie,” she said when she realized that Frank was going to be stubborn and the others were going to wait until he spoke. 

Frank scoffed at her crankily, but grudgingly said, “I’m Frank. This is Julie, and that’s Joey.”

“Susie, Frank, Julie, Joey,” Will said. “Nice to meet you. I’m Will Graham, and this is Hannibal Lector.”

“I’ve heard of him,” Julie said, startled. “Didn’t he eat a bunch of people?”

“We’re in a car with a cannibal!?” Joey shrieked. 

“Joey, my ears!” Susie yelped, clutching at her ears. 

If anything, Joey shrieked louder and higher at that. “Fuck your ear! We’re in a car with a  _ cannibal!?” _

“Please don’t be rude,” Hannibal said mildly. “I don’t appreciate it. Lower your voice, please, and apologize to your friend.”

Another tense silence, then, “I’m sorry, Susie.”

“It’s okay, Joey,” Susie replied tightly. 

“Right, now that that’s out of the way,” Will said, “Is anyone going to miss you kids? Technically we’re kidnapping you, you know.”

“My mom,” Susie said, “But… even she’ll probably think we all just ran away, honestly.”

“Unfortunate, but good for us,” Will said. “Can I ask you all to take off your masks?”

For this, Susie didn’t want to be first, and so she waited.  Julie was the first to move, and pulled down her hood and slid her mask to the top of her head. Frank did the same, then Joey reached around Susie’s shoulder to pull his down to hang around his neck like a bandana. 

Susie waited for a moment, even after her arm was free, before reaching up and taking her mask off. She laid it in her lap and fiddled with the crack and the braces, not meeting Will’s eyes. 

She looked up again when she heard him moving in his seat and the click of his seatbelt. 

“Right, then,” Will said, then, “Hannibal stop the car.”

Hannibal stopped the car and Will got out. 

Susie knew it. They were going to kill them and eat them right here and now because Frank and Joey were rude and awful and- 

“Will made kissy noises like he was talking to an animal, then said “hi, buddy. What are you doing out here all alone?”

Hannibal sighed. “Are any of you four afraid or otherwise adverse to dogs?”

“Only German Shepherds,” Joey said. His neighbor had a really awful and aggressive one that bit him so bad they’d had to take him to the hospital once. 

“Thankfully, this one seems like a mixed breed,” Hannibal said dryly. 

Will got back into the car, now toting a small short haired mutt. “Alright, let’s get going. We’re going to need to find a motel soon so we can give this stinky girl a bath. Anyway, like I was saying...”

Susie gulped when he flipped down the visior and opened the mirror to look at them. 

“Welcome to being fugitives,” he said, and grinned. 

Susie, slowly, felt herself grin back, and when she glanced at her friends, she saw them grinning wide as panting wolves. 


End file.
